falloutmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Novac Chupacabra
The Novac Chupacabra refers to a troublesome Nightkin which has been killing livestock of the McBride Corral in Fallout: New Vegas. It may also refer to some players' belief in a real Chupacabra that inhabits the area. Description The Screams of Brahmin is an unmarked side-quest given by Dusty McBride, the ranch owner. He tasks the Courier with discovering who has been killing his Brahmin. He reports that every night around midnight they wake up to a commotion and gunfire and another of their herd slain. McBride suspects the perpetrator to not be of the townsfolk as the gunfire appears to have come from the west. It is later discovered that the culprit was a Nightkin suffering from psychological damage caused by overuse of stealth boys, the same as many other Nightkin of the Mojave. No-bark Noonan has taken to calling the Nightkin a Chupacabra, a strange dog-like cryptid that is said to exist in the real-world in parts of Latin America, where it supposedly attacks animals, especially goats. Players have wondered if the Nightkin has been mistakenly identified as the Chupacabra, and if the real Chupacabra is still out there. No-bark's Encounter No-bark goes on to say he had a close-encounter with the Nightkin, detailing his Mini-gun weapon and semi-transparent appearance, obviously highlighting Nightkin’s use of stealth-boys, however, he also describes two heads and fangs down to the ground which do not fit with the description of the Nightkin found. He claims to have witnessed the Nightkin walk right past him while he was investigating whether a gecko was hiding his treasure from him. It is possible No-bark hallucinated or imagined the outlandish description but it is also possible that he experienced a real Chupacabra sighting alongside the Nightkin that same night. Online reports of Chupacabra sightings in the Mojave are dominated with details about the quest, however, there have been a few mentions of encounters with a real Chupacabra but the majority may be mods or misidentifications of Vicious Dogs, NCR Dogs or Legion Mongrels. Glitches *On the PS3 and PC versions of the game, the Nightkin is known to come back to life once the quest has been completed. He stands cloaked and completely still near the train track and doesn’t react to anything the player does and neither do the townspeople, even if the Nightkin is pushed into the center of town. *Similarly, on Xbox-360 he will sometimes also be revived, however he appears uncloaked and with no original inventory equipped despite him spawning with it all. *On the PC, the Nightkin is known to respawn and walk through Novac to the corner of the Dino-Dee-lite Motel where it stops and waits. He remains cloaked and non-hostile and only responds with "One head gone, many heads to follow!" when talked to. *Sometimes on Xbox-360, the Nightkin will be attacked by a Glowing One, often being the victor, then proceed to the Ranch as usual but be unable to equip his minigun. *During this glitch, killing him before he is near the Ranch will not complete the quest. Players have been able to solve this glitch by closing their game and reloading an old save and killing the Glowing One themselves. *On all platforms, the Nightkin can sometimes be seen at the border of the ranch simply staring at the Brahmin with no action able to illicit a response from him. Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in Fallout: New Vegas Category:Cryptids